nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Defence Robot Zero
Defence Robot Zero is the second and final boss of Final Ninja. It is an upgraded version of Defence Robot Alpha, with a Chainsaw added. Like Robot Alpha, Akuma's brain is housed here. Appearance Defence Robot Zero is exactly the same as Defence Robot Alpha, only a chainsaw is added for the machine to use. For the chainsaw, the chain is gold colored while the saw is blue. Game information History Defence Robot Zero was before called Defence Robot Alpha. When Defence Robot Alpha was greatly damaged by Takeshi during the fight with him, Akuma retreated and fixed up Defence Robot Alpha, and gave it a Chainsaw, renaming it Defence Robot Zero. Akuma believed this could kill Takeshi, but when he used it for a rematch with Takeshi, Takeshi inflicted more damage on it then it had before, completely destroying the robot and killing Akuma in the process. Battle Defence Robot Zero is armed with a gun, only it does not have its base, and is attached to the middle part of the Robot. And addition to the robot, not seen on Robot Alpha, is its massive chainsaw, able to be moved 180°. This is so that it can harm Takeshi even when he is jumping in the air. The battle with Robot Zero is much like the battle with Robot Alpha, the player has to set off a tripwire lasers in order to battle. Basic cyber guards will drop from the top of the screen when the battle commences. Attacks Defence Robot Zero attacks exactly as Defence Robot Alpha (for information on Robot Alpha's attack, see the gameplay section of its article). It uses its chainsaw by holding it up when it s unsure whether to attack, so that Takeshi cannot jump over it. Then, when ready, it will bring it down in the direction of Takeshi. The chainsaw subtracts 1 rectangle from Takeshi's health if it hits him, the chainsaw being very easy to collide with due to the angle it comes down at. It will saw the floor the saw part of the chainsaw is against, not causing any damage to the platform, and only for looking realistic. It will keep it down for a short amount of time before bringing it back up. This saw will not harm enemies, and is brought down close to edges. Strategy The easiest way to kill the boss is to first go below the platform Defence Robot Zero is on, and kill the cyber guards. This will take a while, but it is impossible for the player to get hurt if he does not set off an alarm. When all of the guards are dead, go around and enter the top, and land directly onto Defence Robot Zero. Takeshi will be wounded once, but it does not matter. Once Takeshi is underneath Akuma, Akuma cannot wound him unless Takeshi leaves. The player should stay under Akuma and shoot him until he dies. Beta Discovered on Simon Hunter's website is a beta image of Defence Robot Zero. This image depicts Defence Robot Zero with a blue circle consisting of three green eyes over the area Akuma's brain could be seen. Attached to this peculiar plate is the Chainsaw used by this boss. The gun seen below the Robot is also missing. It is likely this image of the boss was from early in development, as the blue circle with green eyes (excluding the attached chainsaw) is used for the laser guards, also seen during the game. Category:Final Ninja series Category:Bosses